La Danza del Fuego
by Arale HiKi
Summary: Mi primera historia de Kuroko no Basket... No siempre se tiene que estar juntos desde que se conocen, hay veces que el tiempo hace de una relación algo más... Mágico...
**Hola, aquí les traigo esta pequeña historia a todas las AoKi lovers del mundo ja ja ja… bueno, solo a quienes decidan leerla y me regalen su humilde opinión. Es mi primera historia de Kuroko no Basket y por supuesto tenía que ser de mi Otp favorita…**

 **Quiero darles las gracias a 2 grandes escritoras, y x fortuna de Kamisama, también muy buenas amigas mías por ayudarme con sus consejos y a animarme para que esta historia viera la luz del día… gracias Zhena y Nayen, jamás en la vida tendré para pagarles por su apoyo incondicional!**

 **Ahora sin más,disfruten la historia, ojalá les guste y pueda ser merecedora de su valiosa opinión en un, aunque sea pequeño, review… mil gracias de antemano por leer.**

 **#####################################**

Observaba desde el balcón de su habitación la esplendorosa vista que tenía frente a él, veía como el mar reflejaba la luz de la luna y sentía sobre su piel la brisa fresca y salina de aquella hermosa playa a la cual regresaba después de un año, dirigió su vista de vuelta a la habitación y sonrió al ver sobre su cama al hombre que desde que conoció en secundaria; había robado su corazón. De nuevo volteo hacia la playa, se recargo en el marco del ventanal y suspiró recordando los acontecimientos que lo habían llevado a este instante:

 _ *****Flash Back *****_

En el vigésimo quinto verano de su vida, el ahora modelo profesional, Kise Ryouta; volvería a enfrentarse contra su antiguo compañero de secundaria: Aomine Daiki, en una cancha publica a las afueras de la ciudad tropical de Carava, en Brasil. Kise se encontraba en esa ciudad debido a una campaña promocional de una prestigiosa marca de ropa de la cual él era la imagen principal y Aomine porque ahora que era jugador profesional de baloncesto, ahí se celebraría un torneo internacional muy importante. Ambos habían seguido en contacto, o bueno, se diría que era el rubio el qué siempre le hablaba al moreno y esté, sin saber muy bien porque, nunca podía negarse a hablar con él y por eso se habían enterado que coincidirían en ese lugar y quedaron de verse en los días que tuvieran libres. Y ahora, ahí estaban, enfrentándose en un one a one con toda la pasión que tenían. Aomine se sorprendió de ver que aunque ya no lo practicaba como antes, Kise seguía siendo sorprendente como cuando jugaban siendo adolescentes. Pasaron el resto del tiempo que tenían libre jugando y lo único en que pensaban era en volverse más fuertes para derrotar a su rival. Sin embargo, su fuerza era exactamente la misma, y pronto los juegos se dejaron de lado para discutir verbalmente, alegando que el oponente hacía trampa.

Tendrían ya diez días de discusiones sin fin cuando ambos olvidaron el motivo por el cual habían comenzado a pelear. Un sentimiento intenso e inexplicable se apoderó de ambos, y pronto toda rivalidad sucumbió ante el deseo de posesión.

Su último one a one tuvo lugar en una cancha cerca de la magnífica playa, rodeados de algunos espectadores quienes no perdían de vista su juego y que además veían como su pasión iba ardiendo en aumento. La batalla terminó siendo Aomine el ganador y Kise tuvo que reconocer que talvez nunca podría superarlo pero no fue algo que le incomodara en ese momento.

Finalmente un tiempo de paz rodeó a los viejos amigos y ahora si pudieron disfrutar un poco en compañía del otro y de las espectaculares vistas de ese lugar; pero así como la calidez del verano se rinde ante el gélido invierno, lo mismo sucedió con ellos. Llegó un momento donde los besos en la mejilla, dados todos por Kise a la hora de despedirse, y los ocasionales roces cuando caminaban uno al lado del otro, ya no eran suficiente, además de que pronto sus compromisos en ese lugar llegarían a su fin y ambos tendrían que regresar a sus respectivos hogares.

Esa noche se habían puesto de acuerdo para cenar en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de toda la costa. Cuando ambos llegaron ninguno daba crédito a lo que veía, ya que al punto de vista del otro, lucían increíblemente atractivos. Aomine lucía una camisa azul marino, de manga tres cuartos y dos botones abiertos los cuales mostraban un poco de su bien formado pecho y Kise no pudo evitar imaginar como seria contemplar ese pecho desnudo. De pantalones llevaba unos jeans blancos para mantenerse fresco ante las altas temperaturas.

Por su parte, Kise vestía una camisa de manga corta color vino, dejando también los primeros botones abiertos y al igual que el moreno un pantalón blanco, solo que este era de una tela más delgada que la del otro y dejaba ver las larguísimas y bien torneadas piernas del rubio, por lo que Aomine solo se preguntaba si al tocarlas se sentirían tan suaves como parecían cada qué las miraba.

Al terminar la cena ambos se dirigieron a la playa donde ocuparon unas hamacas solitarias, en una palapa a la que solo ellos tenían acceso. Las palmeras se meneaban con la brisa del mar y las estrellas brillaban cual diamantes en el despejado cielo brasileiro.

Kise llevó una mano a su cabello para acomodarlo y pudo sentir la sal en sus finos mechones rubios. Volteó a ver a Aomine, quien había colocado sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y sus músculos sobresalían de su camisa, mostrándose tan grandes que apenas y cabían en la prenda.

¿Cuándo regresas a Japón Aominecchi ? -

Los ojos del moreno, los cuales habían permanecido cerrados hasta ese momento, se clavaron en él y admiraron el bello rostro de su ex compañero

\- Mañana en la noche vuelo a Chile para otro torneo y más o menos en un mes estoy en Japón -

\- ¿Te quieres ir?-

-Hmn-

Kise no supo si eso era un sí o un no, pero no preguntó.

\- Yo me quedaré una semana más y después regresaré a casa. Pero estas semanas han sido grandiosas. Había visto tus juego por televisión y vi que te habías vuelto imparable pero volver a enfrentarte personalmente es algo que no voy a olvidar fácilmente. -

\- ¿Eso lo único que no vas a olvidar?-

El rubio lo miró extrañado. No entendía a qué se refería pero su pregunta había despertado emoción en él.

¿Disculpa? -

Aomine se levantó de su hamaca y se acercó a él, le ofreció su mano y después lo guio hacia la playa donde caminaron un rato tomados de la mano, ya que ninguno había querido soltarse. Él no había dicho nada más, pero Kise más o menos tenía una idea de a lo que se refería.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a unas piedras que se iluminaban por los astros y Aomine lo soltó.

Jamás había conocido a alguien como tú - confesó el jugador - y no sólo me refiero a tu habilidad en el baloncesto y el modelaje. Eres sincero, gentil y atractivo, cualidades que normalmente no se encuentran juntas en una sola persona.

El modelo abrió sus ojos dorados totalmente llenos de sorpresa, dándole una apariencia exquisita a ojos de Aomine

Creo que el clima te afecta un poco Aominecchi -

Ambos rieron y Kise apenas iba a recuperar su aliento cuando Aomine dio un paso hacia él y lo sujetó de la cintura. Acarició su mejilla y echó hacia atrás su cabello.

-No quiero irme y arrepentirme de no haberte besado, no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo -

Dicho esto, el moreno unió sus labios con los de él.

Kise sintió una corriente de placer bajar por su cuerpo hasta sus pies y de regreso, haciéndolo estremecerse. Aomine besaba fuerte pero seguro, rápido y ardiente, tal y como jugaba

Los labios del moreno se cerraban sobre las orillas de la boca de Kise y después se dirigían al centro. Sus manos estaban en su rostro mientras las de él se aferraban al cuello de su camisa. Ambas bocas se movían en perfecta sincronía.

Finalmente, Aomine lo soltó. Sus miradas se perdieron en la otra tal cual la arena se revolvía en el mar detrás de ellos.

-Anoche soñé con algo así - confesó Kise - Eran como cuatro de la mañana y desperté con el recuerdo de tus brazos a mí alrededor mientras me besabas

Notó al jugador reaccionar ante sus palabras, pero en vez de responder con su voz lo hizo con sus ojos y Kise recibió una de las miradas más intensas que jamás pensó recibiría.

Aomine se acercó una vez más y besó su cuello despacio, continuó con su clavícula mientras el modelo se aferraba a su espalda, presa del remolino de intensas emociones que lo llevaban a la locura, entonces él susurró:

-Te deseo - el cálido aliento chocando contra su piel lo hizo suspirar y Aomine terminó con un beso en su mejilla - ¿Tú me deseas?

La respuesta era más que obvia y él no perdió el tiempo. Sus manos se introdujeron en la camisa de Aomine y acariciaron la suave pero firme espalda.

Aomine lo jaló de la cadera y se frotó contra él, permitiéndole sentir su gran erección. Kise se sintió nervioso, pero no dejó de acariciarlo y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba desabrochando los últimos botones de su camisa. A partir de ese momento todo se resumió en despojar al otro de su ropa, entre caricias, pero sin besos. Aomine se rehusaba a unir sus labios y Kise se sintió un poco inseguro debido a esto, pero luego supo por qué.

Una vez ambos se encontraron desnudos y siendo iluminados únicamente por la luna, Aomine lo tomó en sus brazos y clavó su mirada en sus orbes doradas. Acarició su rostro con sus manos y lo observó detenidamente. Kise se sonrojó, pero entonces experimentó algo fantástico.

Él iba a besarlo pero todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Justo antes de que el contacto se diera, exactamente en el momento en el que estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en su rostro se sintió muy ansioso. Era un momento en el que pudo anticipar cada movimiento de Aomine y todo sucedió tan lento y se sintió tan bien que recordaría ese momento como uno de los más bellos de toda su vida.

Lentamente, Aomine lo recostó sobre la arena y se colocó sobre él. La cercanía en sus cuerpos era tal que podía sentir incluso el latir del corazón del moreno y se preguntó si él podía sentir el suyo.

Aomine comenzó repartiendo besos en su rostro, su pecho, jugueteo con sus pezones un poco, siguió bajando por su abdomen y después a su intimidad.

Está de más decir que la lengua del joven era una delicia y era imposible controlar los respingos de su vientre y las contracciones en su abdomen al recibir tal placer de parte del peliazul.

Kise gemía y suspiraba, un poco ansioso por el hecho de estar en un lugar público y aunque el acto no era ilegal en ese país, era su primera vez haciendo algo así. Pero Aomine era tan bueno en sus atenciones que pronto cerró sus ojos y sucumbió ante el placer, sintiéndose muy cerca del clímax. Al parecer Aomine lo notó y se detuvo.

Kise notó lo excitado que él estaba y tomó su hombría entre manos. Ahora fue el moreno quien se recostó en la arena y Kise se agachó sobre él. Sus piernas se acomodaron a los lados de su cabeza, en una curiosa y un tanto incómoda posición en la que ambos podían lamerse al mismo tiempo. Debido a que su concentración estaba en su boca, Kise sentía en menor medida el placer en su entrepierna, pero aun así era delicioso disfrutar de ese íntimo momento con el chico del que se había enamorado tal vez desde que jugaban juntos en Teiko.

Minutos después la luna se había movido un poco de su eje, y ahora alumbraba sus rostros mientras Aomine se recostaba sobre él, quedando frente a frente, mientras dirigía sus dedos a la boca del rubio, indicándole con la mirada lo que debía hacer. Kise comenzó a lamerlos como si de un dulce se tratará, sin dejar de ver a Aomine a los ojos, lo cual solo logro poner más duro al moreno y ver extasiado las muecas llenas de lujurioso de Kise. Cuando sus dedos estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos los dirigió a la entrada del rubio para prepararlo. Para distraerlo del dolor, Aomine se dedicó a besarlo y con su otra mano seguía estimulando el miembro del rubio.

Cuando lo sintió listo, acerco su miembro a la estrecha entrada y poco a poco fue penetrandolo, deteniéndose cuando estuvo totalmente dentro del rubio quien solo se aferró a la espalda del jugador, dejando unas cuantas marcas con sus cortas uñas y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, ahogándose en el placer qué lo inundaba.

Una vez que se adaptaron, Aomine comenzó a moverse despacio mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio del modelo y besaba su clavícula, observando con deleite lo fácil que era marcar la pálida piel de su amante, ambos cuerpos encajando perfectamente el uno en el otro.

Aomine sentía que Kise era la única persona por la que arrojaría su orgullo a un lado, frente a la cual se mostraría desnudo y no físicamente, sino su mente, sus sentimientos, algo que era mucho más difícil y complicado que simplemente remover sus prendas. Kise lo llenaba de una manera extraña y desastrosa, pero era algo precioso que se sentía tan nuevo como la manera en que él acariciaba su espalda y se arrepentia de haber tardado tanto en darse cuenta. Aomine lo miró y sintió que a través de sus ojos podía ver todo el mundo.

Kise notó la luna detrás del chico que ahora le hacía el amor. La luz que el astro irradiaba le daba un suave brillo a la piel canela del otro, raro y excitante. Era imposible para él describir esa increíble visión, sólo sabía que le provocaba los más fuertes latidos en su corazón. El vaivén de caderas continuaba y el rubio gemia totalmente excitado y esos sonidos alteraban cada vez más a Aomine qué aceleraba el movimiento y con su mano masajeaba el miembro del modelo, deseando escuchar más de ellos. Después de eso, no tardaron mucho tiempo en venirse, Aomine dentro de él y Kise entre sus vientres, sintiendo que se pertenecían mutuamente.

Él no lo soltó hasta que el rubio se lo pidió y únicamente porque la arena bajo de él ya comenzaba a sentirse dolorosa en su espalda. Se vistieron entre risas y besos, recordando el momento que habían compartido y sintiéndose completamente extasiados y felices con el otro.

Por más que ambos quisieran quedarse juntos, ambos tenían cosas que hacer y compromisos que cumplir, además de que no querían que su relación se basará en algo como solo una noche qué habían compartido, querían que fuera algo más. Así que quedaron de volverse a ver justamente un año después, en la misma playa tropical, en el mismo sitio frente a las rocas para tener tiempo de arreglar sus vidas y meditar si realmente querían estar juntos.

A partir de ese día, la vida para Kise cambió, volvió a jugar baloncesto y a entrenar en sus ratos libres ya que en su mente siempre estaba presente ese encuentro con Aomine y deseaba derrotarlo la próxima vez que lo viera. Tampoco había noche que él no recordará cuando Aomine le había hecho el amor y por lo mismo ya no salía con nadie.

Era extraño que cada vez que intentaba recordar su rostro se perdía en un remolino de memorias. ¿Cuál expresión de Aomine debía recordar? ¿La mirada llena de pasión cuando jugaban? ¿El desbordante placer cuando se vino dentro de él ? ¿La hermosa sonrisa que le dedicó antes de besarlo por última vez antes de marcharse?. Kise había escuchado decir que cuando te enamoras el mundo se abre, pero para él sucedió al revés. Su mundo se había cerrado a Aomine y al intenso amor que sentía por él.

Así que, exactamente un año después de su encuentro, se encontraba sentado en la playa, sobre esas rocas que habían presenciado sus cuerpos haciéndose uno. Sus pies bailaban sobre la arena, nerviosos sobre si Aomine llegaría o no. Algunas horas pasaron, ¿Sería que Aomine lo había olvidado?. Una punzada en su corazón lo hicieron doblegarse y se levantó, sintiéndose traicionado.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando, a lo lejos, notó una figura acercándose a él, Aomine caminaba lentamente y él deseó que se apurara pero permaneció paciente frente al mar. Cuando finalmente Aomine se plantó frente a él, sus miradas lo dijeron todo y sonrió al saber que el moreno sentía lo mismo que él.

-Esta vez no te dejaré ir - confesó Kise y lo abrazó con fuerza

Los brazos de Aomine se cerraron sobre él y pronunció unas palabras que le hicieron sentir mariposas en el estómago y supo que jamás volvería a estar solo.

 _-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.-_

Kise brincó de emoción y se unieron en un beso. Pero antes de volver a declararse su amor, ambos se dirigieron a la cancha donde jugaron la última vez y se colocaron en posición.

Se enfrentaron en un intercambio de llamas y electricidad, era como una danza de fuego, al igual que los sentimientos que Kise sentía por Aomine y que eran absolutamente correspondidos.

Al final del encuentro, cuando ambos estaban jadeantes y exhaustos, Aomine declaró que era un empate. Kise nunca supo porque su, ahora pareja, diría algo así y sí realmente estaría contento con eso pero algo era seguro: la sonrisa que Aomine le dirigió al finalizar el encuentro era la más sincera que nadie, jamás, le había visto.

 _ *****Fin Flash Back *****_

Kise no se arrepentia de nada, todo lo que había pasado solo sirvió para hacer de ese recuentro algo mágico. Sonrió al recordar que cuando llegó a Japón y le comento a su, ahora gran amigo, Takao acerca del encuentro con Aomine y el pacto al qué llegaron, el ojo de halcón casi se vuelve loco diciéndole que como fue posible que aceptará algo así, que si Shin-Chan le hubiera pedido que lo esperará por tanto tiempo, él definitivamente lo hubiera mandado a la mi…. Y un sinfín de insultos más por ser tan ingenuo.

De repente sintió que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y una cabeza se recargada en su hombro, él solo retrocedió un poco más para que su espalda chocará con el pecho del otro e inclino su cabeza para darle más espacio al qué ahora se dedicaba a besar su cuello y con sus manos a delinear su figura.

¿Por qué te levantaste? – susurro mientras seguía besando la piel del rubio

Solo… mmmm… estaba observando la vista Aaaaominecchi…- gimió ante tales caricias

Pues yo tengo una mejor vista que tú – giro a Kise para que quedarán frente a frente y para Aomine esa era la mejor vista que podía desear : su amado solo con un bóxer, bajo la luz de la luna qué le daba a su pálida piel un brillo esotérico y misterioso, su cuerpo lleno de marcas rojizas por la anterior actividad y sus ojos de miel brillando mientras lo observaban solo a él. Los brazos del rubio subieron hasta su cuello, abrazandolo y parándose en la punta de sus pies para poder besar sus labios. Un beso rápido y suave pero lleno de sentimientos

Te amo Aominecchi – le dijo después de besarlo

Y yo a ti Kise – lo tomo entre sus brazos, alzandolo, mientras Kise enrollaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y nuevamente lo besaba, esta vez con más fuerza y pasión, mientras se dirigían de nuevo a la cama para proclamar su amor de la manera más sensual dentro de aquella habitación.

 **FIN**


End file.
